Cops and Robbers
by Dippy45
Summary: When the most famous jewel of Paris goes missing, everyone points the blame at the all known-famous criminal, Chat Noir. Marinette, a new officer recruited from England is immediately assigned to a case on the first day of her new job in Paris... The case of Paris' missing jewel. 〰 "You didn't really take it did you?" She asked; her eyes softening at his figure. Instead of an


**1 first day in paradise - Cops Robbers**

Marinette pulled her luggage from the belt once they had came into view. She sighed, momentarily pulling her phone out from her coat pocket to check the time. Four in the evening, it had read. Her parents were still asleep.

She sighed sadly, reminding herself that she still couldn't call to let her parents know she had arrived safely. She knew that it was too late back in her home land; she couldn't disrupt their sleep.

She stuffed her phone back into her coat pocket, and took ahold of both of her suitcase handles, wheeling them behind her.

"Excuse me?" Marinette asked the guard who seemed to be on his lunch break. He had seated himself by the benches where some used to wait for others. Upon hearing her voice, he immediately caught onto her British accent, "Do you know where I can find the Parish Police Station?

"Yes ma'am," he nodded, setting his sandwich aside so he could stand to his feet, "Take the exit down the hall to your left," he directed, pointing down the large room, "And the cabs will be waiting to pick anyone up. Tell one where you'd like to go."

Marinette was satisfied with his help. Smiling out of politeness, she replied, "Thank you," and then gave him a small wave.

However he shouted after her, "Love your accent by the way!"

She cringed at his comment, and squeezed her eyes shut. Her back was turned to him, and she hoped he didn't notice her shoulders rise.

Marinette really despised her accent. She hated how because she was British she had gotten that trait from her parents and from the people around her. From her homeland.

Everyone she met who wasn't like her always seemed to make a big deal of her strong accent. Either how they liked it so much, because they had never heard something like it before.

She ignored him, not bothering to turn around and say a thank you. She continued her stroll in the direction he had pointed out for her, pulling the luggage slowly behind.

When Marinette finally made it outside, she was greeted by multiple taxis awaiting for other passengers. She looked between them all, confusion written all over her facial features at what to do.

"Do you need any help miss?" A man called to her and her eyes quickly landed on the cab that had its window rolled down. A friendly man with a smile spread across his lips waved in her direction, "You seem to be a bit lost."

She sent him a small smile and made her way over to his open window. He waved at her when she finally stood before him, "Hello sir," she greeted him back, "I suppose I am a bit lost."

"Where are you off to?" He asked, sitting back to grip his wheel, "I can take you there myself if you prefer."

"That would be great," she smiled, letting her beautiful white teeth shine through for the first time at her visit.

He smiled back and stepped out of the diver side to assist her with her bags. Hauling her two, heavy, suitcases into the back trunk, the man opened the back door for her.

Marinette stepped inside of the cab an he shut the door behind her. Once seated back in front of the wheel, he asked, "So, where will I be taking you?"

"The Parish Police Station," she replied politely, "Please."

His eyes widened slightly, and his eyes connected with hers through the review mirror, "The Parish Police Station?" He questioned as he turned the key in the ignition, starting up the car, "Are you alright miss? If I may ask?"

Marinette giggled at that, "I'm perfectly fine sir. I am in no trouble. I am just a policeman myself."

He sighed in relief, "Well I'll be darned, I thought you were in some sort of trouble."

"Not at all sir," she replied.

"Please, call me Carl," he offered as he switched the gear of the vehicle into drive and pulled out from his parked spot, "I suppose you're not from around here?"

She sighed a bit sadly, "What would make you assume that?"

She was expecting him to immediately jump to the fact that she had a strong accent, but instead he replied, "You seemed a bit confused when you walked out of the airport. Like lost I suppose. Besides, you admitted you were a bit lost and everyone who lives here knows where the Parish Police Station is."

She shifted a bit in her seat, "Oh, you're right. I'm not from here at all. I'm from England."

"You're British?" He asked, "How fascinating."

"I suppose," she replied lethargically.

He honked at the person in front of him, causing the bluenette to jump up in surprise. Her eyes that had been focusing on her lap dashed up to the windshield of the vehicle to see the line of cars in front of them.

"It may take us a while to get there," Carl sighed, completely changing the subject as he rubbed his face in frustration. Marinette was relieved he had changed the subject from her homeland, but she was slightly worried about the amount of traffic.

"How long is a while for you?" She asked nervously, pulling her phone out of her coat pocket to check the time once again. She couldn't be late.

"I'd say this traffic will clear in at least two hours," he spoke so calmly, and the words that left his lips caused the bluenette to choke on her own saliva.

"What?!" Her eyes were as wide as sausers. There was no way she would be able to make it on time.

"I know it seems like forever," Carl continued, "But it'll fly by before you know it."

Marinette groaned and slapped her forehead. This was not how she expected her first day in Paris to be like. Already she was going to be late on her first day.

 **Yes! The first chapter is finally up and I hope you guys like it so far!**

 **I mean, if you don't like it, you could just say so...but I'd really prefer you didn't :p**

 ** _{ votes, comments, and shares are highly appreciated }_**

 ** _Thanks!_**

 ** _-Dippy_**


End file.
